thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
Screwloose (episode)
Screwloose is an episode from the original series of ThunderCats. Written by William Overgard, it originally aired on September 14, 1989. Summary Jagara cannot work the new Gyroscope alone, so the ThunderCats send for someone to aid her. Screwloose, a robot who specializes in the technology, comes to New Thundera. But, Mumm-Ra tampers with his programming, making him destructive. Story Snarf, Lion-O and Panthro are inside the New Cats Lair on New Thundera when they experience massive earth tremors. As they try to figure out the cause of the quakes, a very distressed Jagara call them via the telescreen and explains that the Mighty Gyroscope has developed a fault and its wobbling is causing the tremors. If it is not repaired immediately, New Thundera could lose all of its gravity. The three ThunderCats rush to the Great Beneath to help Jagara. Once there, they contact Bengali and Cheetara in the Feliner who are on their way to New Thundera, bringing with them a Gyroscope Engineer. The engineer happens to be a robot known as Screwloose, a very experienced and skillful engineer but whose body had become very dilapidated due to not being upgraded since many years. Meanwhile, Mumm-Ra has been quietly observing the ThunderCats' predicament from his cauldron inside his New Black Pyramid. Wanting to learn more about the situation, he transforms his trusty pet Ma-Mutt into a fly and sends him to spy on his feline enemies. When Ma-Fly arrives at the Great Beneath, Screwloose is explaining how he possesses a one of a kind logic condenser for a brain. This makes him the most advanced gyro-engineer in all of the universe. Obtaining the vital information from his dog spy, Mumm-Ra uses the powers of the Ancient Spirits of Evil to conjure up an "evil" logic condenser. He then materializes inside the Great Beneath and swaps Screwloose's logic condenser with his, causing Screwloose to constantly alternate between being his normal good self and turning evil. Under the influence of the evil logic condenser, Screwloose tries to further destabilize the Mighty Gyroscope by shifting its balance lever off-center. Jagara and WilyKit try desperately to stop Screwloose but he manages to evade their capture. Finally Lion-O arrives, attracted by the commotion but so does Mumm-Ra. As Lion-O and Mumm-Ra start to engage in battle, the Sword of Omens and the Sword of Plun-Darr flee from their masters' hands and start fighting each other in mid-air. Still trying to fight the influence of the evil logic condenser, Screwloose grabs both the swords and attempts to attack Lion-O. The young lord however successfully reacquires his trusty blade and uses the Cat Signal to rid Screwloose of the evil logic condenser. With his plan failed, Mumm-Ra retreats back to his pyramid, while Screwloose helps the ThunderCats to repair the Gyroscope. Characters Vehicles Locations Notable Quotes Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD * Season 2 Volume 2 DVD * Season 2 DVD * Seasons 1 & 2 DVD Episode Screenshots External Links *ThunderCats 1985 cartoon series on Wikipedia *Screw Loose on IMDb *ThunderCats on ThunderCats.org Category:Thundercats: 1980s TV episodes Category:ThunderCats episodes written by William Overgard Category:Season 4 (ThunderCats 1980s)